


Stop losing your limbs Koganegawa!

by Blackmore



Series: Haikyuu Heroes [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Powers, Futakuchi doesn't play volleyball anymore, Gen, but he's not too upset about it, he helps out with magic mishaps in the team, he jokes about it, he lost his left arm in a villain attack, loss of limb mentioned, more like a manager, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmore/pseuds/Blackmore
Summary: A daily occurence during practice at Date Tech Volleyball club.
Relationships: Datekougyou Volleyball Club | Date Tech Volleyball Club & Futakuchi Kenji
Series: Haikyuu Heroes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902898
Kudos: 10





	Stop losing your limbs Koganegawa!

"Futakuchi-senpai!!!" Koganegawa's voice cuts through the gym as he flails his arms. 

The rest of the team wasn't all that bothered, this becoming nearly a daily occurrence. Futakuchi groans and sets down his clipboard and stands up. He walks over to the first aid box and pulls out sports tape. 

He gestures for Koganegawa to sit on the bench. He follows his orders, rather quickly. Futakuchi sets down the tape on the bench and walks to the court. He picks up Koganegawa's finger pieces. But only managed to find ten.

He glances around and Aone walks up with the remaining ten in his hands. Futakuchi sighs and tells him to set them down on the bench. Aone does so. Futakuchi walks over to the bench and sets down the pieces he found.

"Hold out your hand." 

Koganegawa holds out his right hand, and Futakuchi searches through the pile of hand pieces to place them correctly. They reattach themselves rather quickly, it isn't a problem of his fingers being loose. But more of Koganegawa losing control of his ability. 

He moves on to Koganegawa's left hand and starts attaching the fingers. When he's done he grabs the tape and starts to tape his fingers. Going as far to connecting the taped fingers to some part of his hand.

"Really, you need better control of your ability. What would happen if this happened when you're out on the street?"

"It hasn't happened yet."

"Yet" he scolds.

"You're missing a limb too." Koganegawa retorts.

Futakuchi glares at him, "I didn't choose to lose my arm you idiot." He hisses.

Koganegawa yelps and jumps up to go back to the court. Wanting to avoid Futakuchi chewing him out. Futakuchi sighs as he sits down on the bench.

He looks over at the clipboard and sets it down on his lap. He might not play anymore, but he can help them improve. Even if it's from the sidelines.

**Author's Note:**

> What better way to let people know that in this AU Futakuchi lost an arm then in the tags of a fic, where he deals with Koganegawa. Also he's like the manager, he watches them play from an outside view to tell them what they need to improve on, and stuff. The others were hesitant to let him be manager, cause you know, missing arm, but he insisted. Saying if he couldn't play, he could at least do this.


End file.
